Boggy
Boggy is a large, rather rotund polar bear that loves sledding. He tends to eat a lot and of eats Jiggies which he has to cough them out. He has three kids: Soggy, Moggy, and Groggy, as well as a wife. ''Banjo-Kazooie He is first seen in Freezeezy Peak lying on the ground near his Igloo saying he ate something. After getting up the snowman, you can use the sled to sled down the snowman's scarf and land on Boggy making him cough up his first Jiggy, literally. He then goes to the start of the first race with two sleds. Race him as a Walrus and win to obtain the second Jiggy. Then go to him in the same spot as he was during the first race and race him as Banjo (make sure you know how to use the Turbo Talon Trot first) and win to get Boggy's third Jiggy. After this, he will return to his igloo to be with his kids. Banjo-Tooie In ''Banjo-Tooie, Boggy and his family have moved to an igloo in the icy side of Hailfire Peaks. All he does now is sit in front of the TV and eat and as a result he has gained a lot of weight, which his wife casually points out. He's hungry, so he asks you to get him some food. Banjo has to use the Shack Pack to enter a boiling hot pool of water, get a fish. After eating the fish he burps out a Jiggy and decides to give it to you because he can't eat it. ''Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts It should be noted that even though Boggy's appearance has changed drastically between ''Banjo-Tooie and Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts, he still wears his orange and red scarf, although the pattern changed from boxes to stripes (perhaps as a reference to Freezeezy Peak's giant snowman who wore the same type of scarf). Along with the scarf, he is also wearing a yellow vest and a blue hat. He is a challenge host in Banjoland, the Jiggoseum, and the Terrarium of Terror. Showdown Town Boggy runs a gym in the hub world of Showdown Town. Banjo can come here to get a boost in his speed, strength, or stamina. Boggy talks about wanting to expand his business online, as that is popular thing to do. He wears his typical outfit in this world. Banjoland Boggy acts as the a janitor in the museum. He is highly unmotivated and never does his work, much to Bottles' chagrin. He wears a green vest and hat to fit the clothes of the other employees. He hosts challenges in Acts 2 and 6. He firsts asks Banjo and Kazooie to clean up trash around the giant trash can, as he does not want to do it. Later on, he has to help his wife move by knocking all of the ice blocks off his igloo. He again enlists the help of Banjo and Kazooie to help accomplish this task. Jiggoseum Boggy appears here as a competitor, although he doesn't seem to be in the running for a gold. He hosts challenges in Acts 2 and 6. He firsts challenges Banjo and Kazooie to knock down dominoes lined up in a circle. Later he challenges them to a game of darts that makes use of the entire stadium. His challenges are more about strategy than speed or strength, possibly because he possesses neither. Terrarium of Terror Boggy poses as an alien in this world. He has green fur and a helmet that makes him appear to have human eyes. Although Kazooie questions his identity as an extraterrestrial, he remains determined about his alien hood. He appears in Act 2 and again in Act 3. His first challenge has Banjo reliving the Saucer of Peril from Witchyworld. In Act 3, he needs the pair to rescue his alien friends in the bottom of the terrarium. Interestingly, he appears twice in Act 2, as one doppelganger poses as an alien robot named B-066Y. He asks you to remove a toxic ball before the air becomes polluted. Kazooie doubts that Boggy has a robot clone, something which she is more than likely correct in thinking. Quotes Banjo-Kazooie *Groan...my stomach aches, I shouldn't have eaten that shiny thing. Someone help poor Boggy... *''(after landing on Boggy by the sled from the giant snowman)'' Ooooooof... (vomits Jiggy) ''That's better! Hey, you found my sled! I'll go and practice for the big race now, see you buddy. *Hey, Mr. Walrus! Fancy a race? Hop on the sled if you do! *(Walrus Banjo hops on sled) Great! Now all you need to do is steer your sled through the red slalom gates and beat me to the end. Got it? 3...2...1...GO! *(going slower during race) Faster! You're not trying back there! *(going slower during race) C'mon kid, I could walk quicker! *(Banjo loses race) This is too easy, I'm giving up! *(wins first race of two) Phew...you're too quick for me, Mr. Walrus! Here's your medal, I reckon I need to race someone my own size! *Hey buddy! Fancy a race against Boggy? Press A to accept or B to chicken out! *(if Yes) O.K. buddy, here's the rules. Run through the red slalom gates and try to beat me to the end. Let's do it! 3...2...1...GO! *(wins last race of two) Doh...I've lost again! Take my other medal, I'm off to look for my kids' presents! *Hall that racing has made me tired. Will you look for my kids' presents? *I wish those kids would be quiet, old Boggy needs some sleep! Banjo-Tooie *'Banjo:' Hello, Boggy. *'Boggy:' Take a look at my new wide-screen TV. It's got loads of features. *'Kazooie:' I'm sure it has. *'Boggy:' It has, actually. 100㎐ scanning, Dullby 5.1 Surround Sound, 9,999 channels, fifteen scart sockets, three remote controls... *'Kazooie:' Yawn... *'Boggy:' Oh, sorry. But it's got no online shopping and I'm really hungry! *'Banjo:' Sigh. What do you want? *'Boggy:' A big, hot fish would be great! *(coughs up a Jiggy) *'Boggy:' W-what was that!? *'Banjo:' Wow, the fish must've swallowed a Jiggy! *'Boggy:' Well, if it's not edible, I don't want it. *'Banjo:' Fair enough, Boggy. I'll add it to our collection. *'Boggy:' Be my guest. I got stuff to watch... *Lovely fish, that. Why not stay a while? I've just got the new Bear Babes DVD -- should be hot stuff... Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts *"Hello you two. Mrs. Boggy kicked me out to earn my keep, so I bought this old gym from Mr. Fit as an "investment." Find enough Notes and you can work out here to upgrade your abilities..." *"With my speed upgrade, you'll be able to run faster than Mr. Fit! Um, maybe. You'll be able to run faster than me, how's that?" *"Upgrade your strength to carry bigger objects, walk faster while carrying them, and basically have hone yourself to fighting fitness!" *"Upgrading you stamina will increase your maximum energy level. Take more punishment! Be the endurance bear!" *"You look faster already! Not sure how I can tell, but it's true!" *"You look stronger already! Wait, exercising actually works?" *"You look healthier already! You're positively blooming!" *"Sorry, you're a bit short of funds. Join the club!" *"See ya! Bye! Have a nice day! Right then, time for a power snap." Gallery Banjo-Tooie File:Boggy.png|Boggy from ''Banjo-Tooie. Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts File:BoggyN&B.png|Boggy in Showdown Town. Category:Heroes Category:Polar bears Category:Males Category:Parents